Attachments for animal collars to provide a means for conveniently supporting a deodorizing chemical from an animal have been provided and include such attachments as disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,808,030 and 3,477,409.
However, some of these attachments require special attaching means while other must be manufactured to fit a collar of a particular width and thickness. As a result, a need exists for a collar attachment for containing a deodorizing chemical with the attachment constructed in a manner whereby it may be secured to substantially all sizes of animal collars.
In addition, certain collar attachments for deodorizing chemicals are constructed in a manner whereby the deodorizing chemicals may come in direct contact with the animal wearing the collar. Accordingly, a further need exists for an attachment to an animal collar for containing a deodorizing chemical and which is constructed in a manner that will insure that the deodorizing chemical will not come in direct contact with the animal wearing the collar.